


Dead

by rayenbow



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-04
Updated: 2012-11-04
Packaged: 2017-11-17 23:41:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/554491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rayenbow/pseuds/rayenbow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Magnus insults Isabelle's cooking.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dead

A headache throbs at Magnus’s temples, and he knows that, ultimately, it’s all his fault.  
  
He sits at his kitchen bar, resting his elbow against the counter top and pressing the heel of his hand against his head. Another glass shatters against the tile floor. This time, he doesn’t bother fixing it.  
  
“You know I didn’t mean it like that,” he says, hoping to get a response this time. But like all his past attempts, Isabelle ignores him and continues to slam cabinet doors and break dishes.  
  
“Baby,” he tries again.  
  
Very pointedly, she drops one of his good glasses on the floor.  
  
“You’re being petty.” This time, he can’t keep the irritation out of his voice.  
  
“I’m being petty?” She whips around to face him, hair flying like a dramatic cape. “You’re the one who said my cooking sucked!”  
  
At least she’s not ignoring him anymore. He locks his gaze with hers, frowning. “I did not.”  
  
“You said it tasted like something fished out of the Thames.”  
  
He looks down. He did say that, didn’t he. “... You took it the wrong way.”  
  
“Ugh.” She slams a wooden spoon down on the counter and storms out of the kitchen. “You are so dead to me.”


End file.
